Twelve Days Of Christmas
by thewriterandhersteed
Summary: Chuck takes the Twelve Days of Christmas song a little to literally when faced with losing Blair.


Twelve Days Of Christmas

"I will never forgive him for what he did S, never!" Blair told her best friend as they walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to her mothers penthouse, it was only temporary of course, but she usually lived with Chuck and that wasn't going to happen this Christmas.

"I'm not exactly sure if what he did warrants this-"

"Of course it does Serena! He's such a- a- Basshole!"

"B, it's Christmas, can't you bring out some of that Christmas spirit and forgive him for the holidays?" Truthfully, Serena wanted to spend her Christmas snuggled up against Humphrey and not picking up the pieces of her best friends life that will be put back together as soon as Chuck came back.

Blair walked (well it was more of a strut, but Blair Waldorf doesn't strut, hoes and strippers strut, and she will not be one of them into the penthouse, heels clicking on the marble floor, when she heard a bird.

She turned on her heel to find a small tree on the white table, and there was a small bird in it. She picked up the card that was hanging of a string on one of the branches and it read:

_On the first day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

"Oh, B, that's so sweet!" The blonde gushed.

"Sweet? This is just a _sweet _ploy to get me to come back to him, so we can have sex!"

"To much info."

"I bet he'll give up by the fourth day, this was impressive but where is he going to get four calling birds?"

_On the second day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

But Chuck kept buying them. The next day she got another pear tree and partridge as well as two turtledoves.

_On the third day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

By day three she had ten birds and three trees in her penthouse, getting an uncomfortable look from her mother.

_On the forth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

"Blair, you have to talk to him," Her frustrated mother told her.

"It's only been four days," Blair reasoned.

"Exactly, it's only been four days and my house looks like a bird breeding farm!"

"Fine." But she didn't.

_On the fifth day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

"Blair."

"I didn't think one more day would hurt?" She replied sheepishly to Eleanor's stern tone, "Okay I'm going."

But she didn't get a chance to. Chuck came through the cream coloured doors, with the deliveryman behind him carrying the day's gifts.

"Tree. Check. A lot of birds. Check. Five golden rings. Che- Oh wait, there's only four, look like you've failed today."

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to make an amendment to that."

"You cannot make an amendment to a classic Christmas carol, it'd the rules," She smirked, believing she had the upper hand.

"While that is true I think I can persuade you to change your mind."

"I highly doubt it, I, unlike you, have a respect for traditional methods but you-"

"Marry me?" He asked (well more likely commanded because Chuck Bass doesn't ask for what he wants, he takes it.) He was down on one knee holding a silver engagement ring.

"Yes!" And the last few days were forgotten.

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

Chuck wanted Blair to move in with him right away, but she said she wanted to wait a day and he couldn't understand it. Until that evening when she gave him six geese. He told her he loved her as they swapped geese.

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Seven swans a-swimming_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

But Chuck did not give up on his 'Twelve day of Christmas' gifts. The next day Blair moved in and Eleanor was glad to be rid of the birds. But there wasn't enough space for them in Empire, so they moved out, and into a house, with a beautiful lake in the garden with seven swans.

Upon this gift, Blair laughed and kissed her fiancé (and god that word turned them both on so much) and they let all the birds go in cenral park and buried the trees in honor of Barts memory (and yes it was two weeks ago, but they were a bit too busy.)

_On the eight day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Eight maids a-milking_

_Seven swans a-swimming_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

Blair woke up the next morning to find eight maids, headed by Dorota holding glass of milk each.

"I know they're not milking now but they have to do it at the crack of dawn, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

They spent breakfast eating anything and everything that could be washed down or smothered in milk (the cows milk was surprisingly good) as Chuck retold the events of that morning to his soon-to-be wife.

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Nine ladies dancing_

_Eight maids a-milking_

_Seven swans a-swimming_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

The next night Blair took Chuck to Victrola, where she requested there be eight ladies dancing. He spent the entire night looking at his fiancé, sitting next to him, proving that she is the only woman for him.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "Blair, this was, wow, but the only one I want see is you, not those 'nine ladies dancing'"

"There's not nine of them," She informed him, suppressing a smile at his genuine confusion as he looked at the stage for the first time that night and counted the 'ladies.'

Before he caught on to what was happening, Blair was kissing him and getting up onto the stage to dance.

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Ten lords a-leaping_

_Nine ladies dancing_

_Eight maids a-milking_

_Seven swans a-swimming_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

The next night was their engagement party and the entertainment was a gymnastic act called the 'Lords'.

"I would have gotten real lords, but I know you're history with them." He'd told her.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Eleven pipers piping_

_Ten lords a-leaping_

_Nine ladies dancing_

_Eight maids a-milking_

_Seven swans a-swimming_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves and_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

On the night before their wedding they spent the night together, her laying in his arms in front of the fire (artificial of course) with eleven pipers playing a soft tune, Chuck had cheated a bit this time, had a harp player instead of one of the pipers, said it would sound better, but the two hardly noticed.

_On the Twelfth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_Twelve drummers drumming_

_Eleven pipers piping_

_Ten lords a-leaping_

_Nine ladies dancing_

_Eight maids a-milking_

_Seven swans a-swimming_

_Six geese a-laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtledoves_

_and a partridge in a pear tree._

Blair walked down the isle holding onto her dad's arm (Chuck had flown him and Roman in as soon as she'd said yes) and looked around. They had decided on a outdoor wedding, a pear tree behind the altar, three French girls (Romans daughters that Blair had grown fond too), six geese on the outskirts of the isles (at least that's where they were originally positioned), eight maids working the wedding as ushers (seven really, Dorota got to sit up front) eleven flute players and twelve drums performing the wedding march.

At last eyes rested on her groom. Standing at the end of the isle waiting for her. When she reached him they exchanged the two gold rings (as well as the three spare, Eric is prone to losing things)

They kissed as the two turtle doves and four calling birds were set free.

Nine ladies would dance at there reception, and so would ten lords (real lords this time) but neither cared because her true love had given her everything she wanted for Christmas.

**A/N: Just a Christmas present for all of you die hard Gossip Girl fans out there. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
